In the fast food and theater industries, concession facilities are designed for the fast service of customers. It is also desirable to provide food portions of substantially the same sizes or quantities repeatedly and rapidly, since a high volume of customers must be served. Numerous apparatus and methods exist for dispensing food products, such as beverages, meats (i.e., hamburgers and the like) as well as for soup, coffee, or other hot foods. Such systems are generally reliable and have been extensively used throughout the United States and the world.
To applicant's knowledge, however, equipment and methods for dispensing warm liquid foods such as melted butter, melted cheese, warm oil and the like, are either not available or the present units are not capable of achieving the rapid dispensing of controlled portions and large volume capacity of the warm food product in a repeatable and reproducible manner. Thus, the applicant's invention provides one such apparatus and method for resolving this need of the industry.